A New Year's Tale
by Demontale
Summary: Okay...it's a few days before New Year's, and since I never did an X-mas fic, I thought this'd be summat for me to write. Featuring the girls, guys, etc. Warning: There is some language and may eventually have some sexual comments. Enjoy. :P
1. Enter the Heros...

A New Years Tale...  
Note: Rejalyn Athenlar is © Samantha S. (me/Demontale), Carmencita © Samantha J. (Leigh), Marisa and Scean Van'kre © Marisa H. (Lady Serpentine), Drizzt © R.A. Salvatore, Miguel © Dreamworks, Yecennia © Nicole S., and Jarlaxle © R.A. Salvatore.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
If the temperature were fifty-five degress warmer it would have been late spring/early summer. But it wasn't. It was roughly five degress Fahrenheit and seemed like the dead of winter. Two days after the Christmas holiday.  
  
Snow sparkled upon the ground, glistening through both day and night.  
  
The dawnlight finally crept through the windows of the big old house and began to awaken some of the still sleeping inhabitants.  
  
However, before the sun's early rays were able to get all of them up, a knock arose upon the door.  
  
The only two people out of bed and completely dressed raced to the door.  
  
"Hahah! I finally beat you, Jarlaxle!" the woman crowed.  
  
The dark elf murmered a reply, "You were two feet closer to the doorway than I was. Open the door before the visitor leaves."  
  
Rejal grinned charmingly and reached for the doorknob, "Alright, as you wish, mercenary."  
  
The Greecian young woman's soft brown eyes grew wide with surprise at the snow-covered visitor standing on the walkway. Dyed-lavender hair shown barely visibly under a sombrero-like hat that covered the woman's head almost entirely. Teal eyes smiled warmly for the mouth that was covered by a fur scarf.  
  
"Ah!" Rejal said, finding her voice. "Yecennia, come inside! Come to spend the New Years with all of us, eh?"  
  
Jarlaxle snorted, "Bad idea. The girls are cooking. They won't let us order out this year. We'll be poisoned! Oomph!"  
  
Rejal grinned, taking her elbow out from the dark elf's gut and bringing it back to her side.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
Carmecita had made her way into the kitchen, followed by Marisa and Drizzt after hearing the commotion from the earlier race.  
  
"It's Yecen," Jarlaxle replied.  
  
"And you two are just letting her stand out there! Ye gods, bring her inside!"  
  
After everyone had settled down into the main room and Miguel had ambled down the stairwell into the chaos below, the girls set into the kitchen to make the morning meal.  
  
"I don't see why you and Jarlaxle didn't make brekky," Marisa said to Rejal. "You were both down here about an hour before the sun came up."  
  
"He doesn't trust me cooking with him any more than he trusts us all cooking together."  
  
"Oh, jeez. He survived the Christmas meals we made, didn't he?" Carmen sighed as she began getting the ingredients around.  
  
"He'll be lucky if we don't give him an extra something before New Year's," Rejal answered sourly.  
  
"Aw.. Whazza matter, Rejal? Lonely night in your one-person bed?"  
  
Laughing, Rejal replied, "Oh no, I slept quite well. However it was a little hard to fall asleep after being woken from several awkward sounds coming from the room across the hall. . ." She grinned.  
  
Carmen didn't reply but her mouth formed a secretive smile. The room she and her Miguel shared was across from Rejal's. Such a smile was pleasant and looked quite maternal on the female Spaniard's face. Her brown eyes quickly covered the emotion by looking back down to her work. This was Carmencita de la Cruz, the wife of Miguel, who's mood could change within the bat of an eye.  
  
Marisa Van'kre was half night elf and half drow. Her silver hair was pushed behind her shoulders to be kept out of the way. Her jet black fingers worked calmly with the batter she kneaded. When the three girls went out, they caught the attention of many eyes. Marisa, however, was the one who was able to ward it all off and shoo men away with her composed attitude. At one time she had enjoyed the attention, but it had become tiring very quickly. It was even more so now, because now, Marisa was with Drizzt. And she was happy.  
  
The third in ring of insane sisters, Rejalyn Athenlar, smiled nonchalantly into the bowl of eggs she was scrambling. The Greecian woman had olive skin and brown eyes that seemed they could lure a man into a false sense of devotion. She was the only one of the three who had no beau, and seemed rather pleased about it, also. As with Carmen and Marisa, Rejal was oft bothered by "wanna-be suitors." Owing to the fact she was friends with known fighters and carried her own blade, it wasn't often she was bothered to the extent of hurting the poor fool.  
  
"What exactly are we making, anyway?"  
  
Carmen grinned, "Well, let's try pancakes and eggs, eh? We've got the ingredients ready anyway."  
  
Soon the girls were busying themselves with the kitchenware.  
  
Meanwhile Yecennia was overseeing the men taking down some of the X-mas decor.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"Jarlaxle, why don't you leave the tree up for a few more days? Surely it wouldn't hurt."  
  
Drizzt and Miguel, who were helping the dark elf try to remove the tree from the stand, silently agreed with Yecen and let go of the evergreen. Unfortunately, this was at the same time Jarlaxle gave a mighty tug.  
  
WHUMP!  
  
"Holy shit! Get this damn piece of timber off my back!"  
  
As Drizzt began to pull up the lumber, Miguel stopped him, bending low. "If we do, do you promise not to hurt us?"  
  
Jarlaxle's eyes narrowed. "Depends on two things: One.. on how fast you get this thing off of me and upright."  
  
Miguel nodded and fumbled for a good hold on the tree. After grunting and muttering curses under their breaths, the two finally succeeded in setting it up.  
  
Drizzt eyed the mercenary as he got up. "What was the second thing?"  
  
"On how fast you RUN!"  
  
Miguel and Drizzt bolted from the room as Jarlaxle picked himself up and picked out a knife from his vest. 


	2. Market Shopping with the Foe of Clerks

'Nother notice: Kylik Ravenarrow is © Marisa H. (Lady Serpentine.)  
  
CHAPTER 2  
After the breakfact had been wolfed down, our heros set about the house they had occupied together for the two weeks prior to X-mas day.  
  
"Wow, this could possibly be the longest we've ever actually stayed in the same place at once!" Yecen realized.  
  
"Yeah, one would've thought we'd have gotten annoyed with each other before now." Drizzt smirked.  
  
They had actually grown annoyed quite a few times over the escapade, but they had learned to deal with each other long before so all was well.  
  
Clapping her hands together, Rejal stood up. "Well, looks like I'm headed to the market. We're running low on food after the feast we had on Christmas. I have my list, anyone have anything to add?"  
  
"Get some lettuce, and add milk to the list. Oh, get some coffee beans, too. I can't stand smelling Mari's tea anymore," Carmen said with a sly glance to Drizzt. "I can't see how you stand it."  
  
"I hold my breath when I walk past and flee when she comes near me with it."  
  
"So that's why you ran off when I went to say good morning to you! Cad!"  
  
Drizzt scrambled away as Marisa chased after him, arms waving wildly.  
  
"What store are you going to?"  
  
Rejal thought for a moment. "The only market near here that isn't at that hellhole of a mall."  
  
Miguel jumped up. "Thaddeus' Plaza! Ye gods, I'm coming with you, Rejal!"  
  
"You aren't staying here with me?" Carmen pouted.  
  
"Miguel doesn't want to snuggle with his hon?" Rejal wondered.  
  
Now it was Rejal's turn to dash, for she had both Miguel and Carmen after her. Yecennia turned to Jarlaxle. "And you have stayed here for how long with these people?"  
  
The dark elf shrugged. "I have only barely survived," he said honestly.  
  
In no time the chases were over and Rejal set off with Miguel to Thaddeus' Plaza.  
  
"So," Rejal said, "why did you really want to come with me, Miguel?"  
  
"Well," the blond Spaniard replied, "out of all the places around here, only Big Bob of Thaddeus' Plaza can make a fizzy with all the ingredients just so.. They're so heavenly!"  
  
TWACK!  
  
Rejal slowly drew her hand away from her forehead. "Fizzies...it had to be something with sugar... Carmen is going to kill me."  
  
The blonde Spaniard grinned. "If she kills you, then what do you think she'll do to me?"  
  
"Aah!" Rejal clutched her head. "Naughty images! Nightmares! Augh!"  
  
"You..."  
  
"Oh come off it," Rejal giggled. "Come on, you can hang by the fizzy machine while I get the stuff."  
* * *   
"Who's house is this anyway?" Yecennia asked suddenly.  
  
Drizzt and Jarlaxle looked to each other and shrugged.  
  
"Ookay," the young woman said, unsure of herself now.  
* * *  
"Rejal!!"  
  
"What, Miguel?" the voice echoed from across the store.  
  
"Rejal!"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"HELP ME!!!"  
  
From around the corner Rejalyn spotted Miguel being chased down by a small mob of people. In a moment she had taken a dagger from her coat sleeve and yelled, "Catch!"  
  
Miguel caught the blade with ease and spun around. "Back! Go away. Leave me alone! Fiends! Demons who can't appriciate the fine taste of sugar!"  
  
"Oh goddesses," Rejal muttered. "What now?"  
  
The group of five people had surrounded the Spaniard at this point, and Rejal took it upon herself to step in. She knocked aside a tall fellow and immediately stood by his side. "What is the meaning of this, chasing a man around in a Plaza Market?"  
  
"He tried to force feed me a fizzy!"  
  
"He gave my son sugar-candy!" the kid's father shouted.  
  
"That man looked drunk! All I did was offer him a napkin to clean the fizzy of his face when he spluttered the Suicide all over my face!"  
  
Miguel was awestruck, giving reasons to his actions. "Kid, you wanted the fizzy and I gave it to you! Don't blame me that you're a spoiled kid who isn't allowed any sugar - I didn't know! And you, Mr. Dad; where were you? Obviously not watching your son! Shame on you! And Sir, do you know how many times I've been tapped on the back only to see there's some kind of evil person there? And you are the most diabolical, being a telemarketer! How can I tell, you wonder? Your briefcase and outfit, sir! Have at you!"  
  
Rejal watched the conversation go back and forth until the tall man stood back up and intervened.  
  
"Look people, let's just apologize and get on with our lives, eh?"  
  
And after seeing the glance that passed from the man, no, jade elven druid's, eyes to Rejal's, the amendments went around quickly and were overwith as soon as they had started. The chasers departed.  
  
The deep jade eyes smiled knowingly to Rejal and her shopping companion. "Looks like all's well. I thought it'd be best to apologize rather than have Thad's business cut short by fighting customers."  
  
"Yeah, it was a good idea," Rejal agreed.  
  
"Thanks, Kylik."  
  
"No problem Miguel. You probably would've been fine without me here, what with Rejal and her dagger." He turned to go, "I had best be off now. Time's flying by."  
  
Rejal stopped him. "Hey, are you going to visit the house sometime before New Year's? We're gonna par-tay!"  
  
He grinned. "We'll see."  
  
After he had left Rejal went back to her shopping, this time taking Miguel along with her. "That's the last time I let you out of my sight. Good gods, Miguel! If you have a scratch on you I'll be dead shortly after we get back!"  
  
"Oh, don't over react, Rejal. Besides I can take perfect care of myself. Carmen doesn't need you to watch me every minute when she's not around."  
  
It was a gallant speech that Miguel made. Rejal almost believed him. Until he tripped over his feet.  
  
As she helped the Spaniard up she grinned and patted his face twice. "Sure, hon. Whatever you say.  
  
"Anyhow, we really need to finish this list. What else should we get here?"  
  
Miguel took the list from her. "You've crossed out everything on here already."  
  
"Because I already picked it up, duh. What should 'we' add?"  
  
"Oh! Let's go!" Miguel grabbed Rejal's arm and nearly wrenched it from her socket as he drug her along.  
  
They picked up wine, several decks of playing cards (that had somehow managed to disappear after a previous game of strip-poker..), some streamers, other New Year's decorations, candles, insense, music sheets, several new calendars for the upcoming year, more decorations, more wine, some beer, a book: Thousands of Things to do at Parties!, and some punch mix and party dishes.  
  
As they were in the checkout line, Miguel asked, "Are you sure you have enough to cover all this besides the food we were suppose to pick up in the first place?"  
  
Rejal nodded. "Yeah, I've got plenty of old cash lying around from mercenary pay. No worries." She grinned as the clerk gawked at their cart and began running every item under the over the blinker. Fortunately for the clerk, a friend had just gotten off break and came over to load the materials into bags. When they left Rejal laughed at the abhorrent glares both clerks gave her.  
  
"That's me, Rejalyn Athenlar: Scourge of the Markets!"  
* * *  
Marisa opened the door as the two shoppers piled in. "It that all?" she asked.  
  
"Good heavens, no!" Rejal chortled. "Get Drizzt or Jarlaxle to helped load in the next five bags. After we get these set down, Miguel and I'll go back out and get the last bags."  
  
Carmen entered the room as both Drizzt and Jarlaxle made their way out the door, muttering. "I thought all that you were getting was food?"  
  
Rejal smiled innocently, "We did get food. But Miguel and I thought we'd best be prepared in case of a snowstorm. We could be trapped inside, you know."  
  
Laughing, the Spaniardess caressed her lover's blonde hair. "Oh, I think we could think of some things to pass the time if that happened." She picked up the book, Thousands of Things to do at Parties! by Assorted Authors, and flipped through to the middle of the book. "Hey look! They have strip-poker listed."  
  
Rejal grinned and flipped the next page as Miguel set down his load and went back outside. "Hey, look! 'Snuggle-bunnies! : Best if played by two people of opposite genders. Other materials needed: a bed, couch, sofa, floor, etc. and some blankets.' I bet you wrote that chapter, didn't you?" She grinned fiendishly.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
Carmen swiftly drew her elbow away from her companion's side before Rejal could grab her arm and twist it backward. Cita quickly fled the scene, laughing merrily.  
  
Rejal turned to head back out the doorway as Jarlaxle and Drizzt trodded in, barely keeping good hold of the bags.  
  
"I'll get you, Carmen," Rejal chuckled, revising a fun prank-plan Marisa's brother, Scean Van'kre had played long ago. "And your lover-Spaniard, too!"  
  
[Author: Oooo....this'll be fun. ^.^] 


	3. Pranks and Plots

Chapter 3  
The date: December 30th. The time: 2:02 a.m.  
  
Marisa placed a steady palm over Rejal's mouth to keep her from giggling. "This was your plan, remember? Stifle yourself or we'll be caught!"  
  
Rejal nodded solemnly. "I was just chuckling at the thought of how long those two must have been up."  
  
The drow grinned, "Ja. There were still noises at midnight, I recall. Anyhow, let's get this done with. Honestly, Rejallerz, what has Scean done to you?"  
  
"Aside from training me in the ways of jokers. . .I am as I always was," Rejal whispered, opening the door to the Inez de la Cruz bedroom.  
  
"Good, they didn't lock it tonight," Marisa mouthed.  
  
"They'll learn to lock it after today, though," Rejal retorted in a whisper.  
  
Walking silently across the floor the two girls made their way to the bedside. Once there Rejal stealthily took cream, some other essentials, and markers out of her sack. "Is Cita a heavy sleeper?" she mouthed.  
  
Marisa, having a drow's keen eyesight, shrugged. "I do not know," she mouthed back.  
  
Rejalyn did not posses the nightsight Marisa had, but upon hearing the soft movement of Marisa's shoulders, she knew Marisa did not truthfully know.  
  
They continued with their scheme and left the room, leaving the door open just a smidge.  
  
At approximately 4:30 someone set four cats loose in the household.  
  
At approximately 4:30:02 the cats picked up the scent of cream, tuna, and catnip. Following the heavenly scents they soon found the room that contained the goodies.  
  
Jesova, the eldest male cat, waited patiently for his mate, Frisla, to catch up to him before he pushed the door open wide enough for all his family to get through.  
  
Then they attacked.  
  
Carmen awoke to the rough texture of a cat's tongue on her lips. She screamed, sitting bolt upright; the cat flew to the ceiling.  
  
She felt her nightdress, drenched in molasses or syrup and caked with cat fur. She pushed Miguel, who was still asleep, off the bed. "Wake up!"  
  
Her husband had been having a dream of his wife massaging his stomach muscles. (Which really, was a cat kneading his gut.)  
  
He fell to the floor with a loud bang, atop the cat, which immediately hissed, jumped, and lashed out with its lethal claws.  
  
Carmen got up. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Aside from being woken up, and scratched, I'm fine," he muttered. "Light a candle, will you?"  
  
"Our bed is covered in syrup, or atleast we are." Carmen huffed, ignoring his plea. "There's something in my hair, too."  
  
"And why were there cats?" Miguel pondered. "We didn't have any cats yesterday. . ."  
  
"Rejal. . ." Carmen growled.  
  
"Why is it that I'm the first to come to your mind? It hurts me so, o Carmen!" The doorway opened and there stood the figure of Rejalyn, with a pouting expression.  
  
Carmen stood up, her back to Miguel, facing the Greek. "You had an accomplice?" she purred. "Marisa, no doubt."  
  
"I said naught a word of whom; remember," Rejal said.  
  
"Of course. So, who's plan?"  
  
"I planned it, dear Cita. It was originally Scean's prank, of course, only I modified it to make to more. . .me." She chortled.  
  
"So, it was you! You will pay, Rejalyn Athenlar!"  
  
"Damn. . .I always slip up, don't I?" Rejal asked before fleeing down the hallway into her room and locking the lock before Carmen could reach the knob.  
  
The Spandiardess pounded on the door before turning back to her room to take a shower. Miguel was back in bed, too tired to complain about the syrup.  
  
Turning the water on, Carmencita began to collect all the soaps, shampoos, conditioners, and other body cleansing oils she thought she would need. There was no telling what else Rejal and Marisa had done.  
  
Quickly she stripped off the temporarily damaged garments and stepped in the shower. The water was pleasant, but after being woken from a peaceful slumber to a cat licking her cherry-red lips she felt a shiver go up her spine and turned the water hotter.  
* * *  
5:45 a.m.  
  
Rejal came down the stairs following Marisa and Drizzt. Marisa looked back and grinned. "You realize we are so dead, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Too bad Scean never taught me how to escape without getting caught. I guess that takes quite some time to learn, though."  
  
Drizzt's lavender eyes flashed from Marisa to Rejal, keen ears listening to their conversation. "I take it Carmen is going to come down the stairs wielding a sword after you two any moment now. I think I'll leave you here so I'm not in her way."  
  
Marisa returned the grin Drizzt gave her.  
  
Throwing her hands up in the air, Rejal mocked a sigh of resignation. "Oh sure, protect Marisa," she said, earning a laugh from behind.  
  
Marisa and Rejal recognized the chuckle immediately and darteddown the rest of the stairs. The drow sprinted around the furniture while Rejalyn mimicked a hurdler and leapt over everything in her path.  
  
Carmen kept walking slowly, calmly even. She smiled and merely nodded to Drizzt, who raised an eyebrow in uncertainty. When she saw Marisa and Rejal had flew from the room she whispered, "Get into the fridge and pull out two pies."  
  
Drizzt Do'Urden eyed her. "You know, if you get them back they'll only get you again."  
  
The spandiardess considered this.  
  
Miguel came into the room then, frowning. "Cita dear, did you by chance not look into the mirror when you took your shower?"  
  
Carmen shook her head. "Of course not, mirror gazing for long times is a symptom of vanity. Would you prefer me to be a vain crone? I thought not. Why do you ask?"  
  
"See these gray blotches on my face?"  
  
Carmen eyed her husband, "Yes..."  
  
"Well, that's just a remainder of twenty minutes good scrubbing. You, my dear, have full black text about your face. Did not anyone tell you?"  
  
Carmen whirled upon Drizzt. "Why didn't you tell me?!"  
  
"I...thought you were trying to make a statement..." Drizzt inched away, placing the pies down on the table. Now Carmen's smile returned.  
  
"Oh...but I want to get revenge now. And if they try to get back at me...I'll be ready."  
* * *  
"BlondeEagle to RedHotz; RedHotz, this is BlondeEagle; please answer; do you read me? Over."  
  
Carmen pushed the talk button on her walky talky. "RedHotz? Honestly Miguel.. Where are they?"  
  
"Kcckkckckc.... You have to say 'over!' Over."  
  
"I'll 'over' you when I... Fine. Where are they? Over."  
  
"Kkkcckc..."  
  
"Is there that much static coming from this house?" Carmen asked.  
  
"What? Oh no, I just do that for unique effect."  
  
"Oy vey. Now come on..where are they?"  
  
"By 'they' you mean NightStealth and TallWrath? They've retreated position into the basement. Over."  
  
Carmen grinned. "Let's do this." 


End file.
